The Unexpected Series
by xFireSpritex
Summary: My one shot Damn Emotions focusing on Chris Chambers and Ace Merril that mutated into a series. All the stories that followed Damn Emotions can now be found here, I've finally named the series.
1. Damn Emotions

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs. First Stand By Me fanfic, let alone slash, be nice.

-

-Chris' POV-

Last night when Gordie comforted me and told me that I wasn't a pussy for crying over the milk money situation I swore I'd return the favor, I just didn't know it'd come so soon.

When I saw Gordie sit on the log next to Ray Brower's body I knew something was wrong. He stared at the body before him and I shooed Teddy and Vern away and sat down next to him.

"Why did he have to die, Chris? Why did Denny have to die? Why?" Gordie asked me, his voice catching as he spoke.

"I don't know." Great response Chambers, some help you are.

"It should have been me," Gordie whispered. Those words made my heart stop.

"Don't say that."

"It should have been me," Gordie insisted and I felt my heart ache. Gordie shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't have so much pain.

"Don't say that, man," I said, wanting to get on my knees and beg him not to say it anymore.

"I'm no good. My dad said it. I'm no good," Gordie said, his voice cracking more now.

"He doesn't know you," I said, leaning closer to Gordie the slightest bit.

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," I responded.

"He hates me!" Gordie said, tears beginning to form in his eyes and I could tell he was going to break down.

"No! He just doesn't know you," I insisted, trying to keep Gordie from crying.

"He hates me. My dad hates me." He began to cry. "He hates me. I'm no good." Gordie broke down crying then and I decided I didn't give a fuck that guys weren't supposed to hug, or cry, or really give a damn.

I put my arm around Gordie's shoulders and pulled him closer so he could lean on me. He kept crying, leaning into me more for support and I gave him that, rubbing his arm and closing my eyes, praying I could take away Gordie's pain. I hated to see him so upset, especially over his dad.

"You're gonna be a great writer someday, Gordie," I said knowing that no matter how many times he denied it, Gordie wanted to be a writer. "You might even write about us guys if you ever get hard up for material," I said trying to lighten the mood.

Gordie's sobs soon subsided and I watched him closely, our face centimeters apart, my arm still around him.

He began wiping his eyes before he said, "Guess I'd have to be pretty hard up, huh?"

"Yeah," I said offering the only smile I could at the moment, rubbing Gordie's arm, silently telling him it was okay and that I'd always be there for him. I stared into his eyes and knew that I loved Gordie but he could never love a low life Chamber's kid like me. I begged him with my eyes to know what I felt so that maybe he wouldn't feel so unloved in the world.

Then a voice that invaded my nightmares floated through the air.

-

-Ace's POV-

I walked towards the clearing and looked down seeing Eyeball's brother and that Lachance kid sitting there. Chris had his arm around the other one, comforting him. I felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through me. Even the little fucking Chambers had found someone to love in this world, someone who might one day, though I doubted Lachance knew it then, could love him back.

I let the cynic in me come out as I said, "What the fuck do you know about this?" I said as Eyeball caught up to me and we began walking down the small hill towards them.

Chris tore his arm away and stood, trying to appear as though he hadn't just comforted his best friend but you could see it in his eyes.

"Son of a bitch! My little brother," Eyeball said as he followed me down towards them.

"You wasn't planning on taking the body from us, was you, boys?" I asked as the other two ran over to stand with Chambers and Lachance.

"You get away man. We found him. We got dibs," Chris said, standing up a little taller. Right then I knew he wouldn't back down and right then I knew I truly hated him. He'd found the possibility of love and friendship in this shit world and now he was going to take my one ticket out of this place away. Stubborn little bastard.

Eyeball and I teased them a bit more before the rest of the Cobra's came to join us. Billy's brother took off in a heartbeat and I stared at Chambers and Duchamp, Lachance not in my line of sight.

I had to give it to Duchamp, he may have a smart mouth but he's damn funny when he wants to be. I held in my laughter and kept Charlie from taking him down before turning to look at Chris.

"Okay Chambers you little faggot. This is your last chance. What do you say, kid?" I asked. He had two options, leave and we get the body or stay, get beat up, and we get the body.

I swear, that family may be fucked up but the Chambers kids had balls. "Why don't you go home and fuck your mother some more?" Chambers replied. I could see Eyeball shake his head a bit out of the corner of my eye. He knew I wouldn't take that shit from his little brother.

I pulled my knife out and flicked it open. "You're dead." Duchamp tried to reason with him but Chambers wouldn't move so Duchamp split as well.

As I approached his brother Eyeball actually sounded concerned when he tried to reason with me. "Ace, come on, man," he said. I've heard that a million times from Eyeball Chambers so I wouldn't listen to it anymore.

"You're gonna have to kill me, Ace," Chris said.

"No problem," was my reply before I lunged forward and was about to cut the kid who fought me before a loud noise echoed through the forest.

BANG!

-

-Chris' POV-

I jumped back after Ace had moved away with the knife and there stood Gordie, holding the gun I'd taken from my dad, pointing it at Ace. "You're not taking him. Nobody's taking him," Gordie said.

"Come on, kid. Just give me the gun before you take your foot off," Ace said. "You ain't got the sack to shoot a woodchuck." Ace stepped forward a bit and Gordie raised the gun. Oh, Christ Gordie don't become a killer, not for me.

"Don't move Ace," Gordie warned. "I'll kill you I swear to God."

"Come on Lachance, give me the gun," Ace said trying to sound calm. "You must have at least some of your brother's good sense."

Gordie clicked a new shell into the chamber. "Suck my fat one you cheap, dime-store hood," was Gordie's response. Ace swallowed.

"What are you gonna do, shoot us all?" he asked, the cocky side coming out again.

"No, Ace." Gordie said his voice still level and calm. "Just you." He kept the gun raised at Ace's head, eyes locked on the bully in front of him.

"We're gonna get you for this," Ace said, pointing the tip of his knife at us.

"Maybe you will, and maybe you won't," I said finally finding my voice after the shock of seeing Gordie with the gun.

"Oh, we will," Ace threatened. He signaled for everyone to leave, the gang following their leader's orders. He too began to walk before turning back. "We're not gonna forget this if that's what you're thinking. This is big time, baby," Ace said pointing the knife directly at me.

I shifted my weight as he began to walk and closed the knife, standing next to my best friend who still held the gun aimed at Ace's head.

-

-Ace's POV-

I glanced over my shoulder one last time and hated Christopher Chambers with all my heart. He had what I wanted. He had someone who cared enough to possibly kill another human for him, he had someone to possibly love him romantically and not as friends only, he had the makings of a heart breaker though I'd always known he'd love breaking guy's apart rather than girls. He had a chance to use the body as a way out. And now the damn little faggot had my respect for standing up to me.

As I walked away I decided I should probably tell that to Chris, so he knows that he and I aren't so different. I don't want the kid as an enemy; I've got enough of those. He's in love with Gordie Lachance, someone who may love him back but he may not. I'm in love with someone else who I know doesn't love me unless they're really good at hiding it. Who that person is I won't tell Chambers or even admit it to myself but I know in my heart that I'm in love and it's not returned.

And that sucks more than never getting out of Castle Rock.

-

-THE END-

So what did everyone think? Please be nice. Criticism and new ideas are welcome.


	2. Unrequited Love

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs. Second Stand By Me fanfic in response to the support I received for "Damn Emotions."

This is the sequel to "Damn Emotions"

Please no flames.

-

-Ace's POV-

The following day I found myself sitting next to Eyeball Chambers in his living room, his parents out and only he and I were home. We'd been in this position before, with no one around and it being the two of us, which is where the trouble in my life really began.

I can remember everything perfectly, which is a shock because we'd been drinking that night. Eyeball and I had left the others at Billy's house an hour ago and taken our sweet time making it back to my house. He would be crashing in my place because his Dad was drinking earlier and Eyeball didn't need another beating that night.

As surprising as it may seem Eyeball and I actually talk about more than how far we've gone with what girls and our cars. He and I have actual conversations, deep ones about where we want to go in life, about our lives in general, and even about how fucked up the idea of love is. So when Eyeball asked if he could stay at my place I agreed knowing what going home that night would be like.

Tonight however I said something no one would ever hear again and that if it were ever repeated to me from someone else, I'd drive my car off a cliff.

"Hey Eyeball," I said as we stumbled into my house, my parents gone off to God only knows where. How convenient.

"Yeah Ace?" He responded, collapsing onto the couch there in my living room.

"Have you ever thought the girls around here aren't as exciting as they should be?"

"No shit man," he said laughing. "None of them put out."

"No I mean, at all. Like maybe…maybe the guys are more interesting?"

Eyeball sat upright and stared at me and I was afraid he'd laugh in my face. "Only one guy who I could spend time with and not bitch about what girl I could have in the backseat at that time."

I looked at the space on the wall above his head. "Who's that?" I asked casually.

"You. Christ man, I thought you knew that. We're best friends you shit. You beat any girl any day of the weak, unless she'll put out, then we've got a problem. Unless," he began, raising an eyebrow suggestively, "you'll put out for me Ace."

I stared at him, trying to tell myself it was the alcohol talking but I knew there was no amount of alcohol that could turn Eyeball Chambers gay for one night. When he stood up and came closer to me I stayed still, reminding myself not to touch him.

"Ace, come on, man," Eyeball said, bringing his face a centimeter away from mine. "You know you need to get some. I'm willing if you're in and it stays between us."

That night I'm pretty sure I fell in love with my best friend but to him it was simply sex.

I hated and loved him for that night.

-

-Chris's POV-

When I walked into my house the next afternoon I immediately clenched my fists, ready to start a fight with Ace if he said anything about the body. He didn't, all he did was look up at me with that indifference on his face as he took a swig of soda and leaned back into the couch cushions further.

Eyeball ignored me as well and stood up, heading into the kitchen.

I tried to escape upstairs before either of them said my name but I wasn't fast enough.

"Chris, get back here," I hear Ace grunt. Every time I heard his voice I couldn't suppress that shiver down my spine. Whether he knew it or not Ace had a very seductive voice, but it was harsh and demanding as well which is why when he called my name I returned knowing if I didn't I'd catch hell. I turned and walked back downstairs to find Ace waiting for me at the bottom of them.

"On second thought," he said. "Your room, go."

Nervously I turned and walked up the stairs knowing Ace was right behind me, wondering why he wanted to talk and why it couldn't be done in front of Eyeball.

I didn't like where this was headed.

-

-Ace's POV-

Way to go Ace. Scare the shit out of the kid and order him to go somewhere private, not where you need to be with another member of the Chamber's family.

I sighed and kicked at the rug as Chris sat on his bed watching me.

"Listen Ace if this is about yesterday I-"

"It's not about the fucking body," I said cutting him off.

"Then what is it about?" he asked.

I grabbed the desk chair and sat in front of him, trying to appear relaxed. "It's about you."

"What about me Ace?"

Christ I hated the way he said my name, long and drawn out when we weren't about to fight.

"About you and me and Lachance."

"What about Gordie?" Chris said, immediately defensive.

"Don't worry about Lachance. It's more about you and me."

Chris stared at me, a look of uncertainty on his face. Note to self, curse God for making the Chambers men attractive. Before Eyeball had gotten out of his scrawny stage I thought I was straight, then seeing the Chambers men around the house shirtless made me question if it was just them or if they were the only ones I allowed myself to look at.

"Yesterday," I began, looking for the right words. "I realized something, other than the fact that you're as fucking stubborn as your brother." Chris looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "You love Lachance."

"What? No I don't, Gordie and I-"

"Are best friends right? You'd do anything for each other, right? Fight, hate, kill for each other, right?"

Chris nodded and I took a deep breath. "Hate to tell you this cause it might make you miserable but you and I, ain't so different."

"Sure thing Ace," he began but when I held up my hand to shut him up he did.

"You and I are in the same fucking boat," I said. "You love Lachance but he's too fucking innocent to know what he wants other than the fact that you're his best friend who takes care of him. And if you fucking repeat this to anyone I'll rip your throat out," I threatened before continuing. Without being asked Chris crossed his heart and pinky swore not to tell. It touched me to see that he at least had some respect.

"Who I care about isn't the point of this. I'm just saying, you've got a shot to get out of this shit hole with Lachance helping you in school and you've got someone who may one day care about you too. The person I want won't ever care more for me than a fuck when neither of us can get some elsewhere. The whole point of this is I may be your brother's best friend, I'm always going to push you around, but don't ever for a minute think I don't know how you feel. When you get older shit gets harder. Trust me."

I stood and turned to leave when his soft question stopped me dead in my tracks.

-

-Chris' POV-

I knew I was risking my neck right here but I had to ask.

"Is it Eyeball?"

"What'd you say?" Ace asked, turning around to face me.

"Is it Eyeball you care about?"

I stared at him, hoping he'd see I wasn't judging him and hoping he'd give me an answer. He should know by now that Eyeball is his best friend and would do everything he said Gordie and I would do for each other for him as well.

"What makes you say that?"

"Ace I'm not fucking stupid. Besides, I had the…displeasure although I'm sure it was your pleasure, on coming home and hearing one of you many meetings."

I forced myself not to blush. "And what the fuck does it matter if it is?"

"Nothing, except don't think because Eyeball acts like he doesn't care about more than sex that it doesn't mean more. He acts like I could die and he'd party but why would he try to stop you from cutting me open yesterday if he didn't care?"

"You're a fucking smart ass," Ace said, a small smirk coming to his lips.

"And now I know that when I think you're checking out my ass you may very well be," I shot back.

Ace's eyes darkened and I thought I was going to have the shit beat out of me as he walked over and hauled me up, holding me close to him. "And if I am what are you going to do about it?"

I smirked a little. "Walk slower," I responded.

"Fucking punk," he said.

"Yeah but we're in the same boat Ace, get used to the idea. I'm not going to disrespect you or anything after this but now that I know, and if you call me a pussy for this I still have the damn gun, it's nice talking to someone who won't call me mental and a faggot."

Ace nodded. In that moment I think we understood each other and I couldn't help but smile. He let me down and fixed my shirt a bit. "Ya know what Chambers?" he said.

"Yeah Ace?"

"If you were a few years older it may have been your ass I was after. You're going to break a good amount of hearts sometime soon, remember to keep track so we can compare."

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling almost comfortable here with Ace. The thought of Ace being interested in me made me heat up inside and think of things I'd only previously imagined involving Gordie.

"You got it Ace."

With that he nodded and walked back downstairs and I could hear him telling Eyeball he was taking a piss. Slowly I closed my door and leaned against it, my eyes falling shut.

Ace and Eyeball had done it, Ace and I were…dare I say it…getting along, and I was falling for my best friend more each day. Could this life get any more confusing?

I knew the answer before I even asked myself the question- damn straight it could.

-

-THE END-

So what did everyone think? Please be nice. Criticism and new ideas are welcome.

And I know Ace seemed REALLY out of character but I want to make these stories (possibly a series if people like it enough) about how different people can be when they're alone together and I really want to take Ace away from the tough SOB persona and show he's still a human underneath the hair gel and beyond the cigarette smoke.


	3. Hotrods and Jinxes

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs. Second Stand By Me fanfic in response to the support I received for "Unrequited Love."

This is the sequel to "Unrequited Love"

Please no flames.

As it stands this is going to become a short series if I keep receiving support for the stories.

-

-Chris' POV-

I never thought I'd see the day when Ace Merril could co-exist but that day had come. Last night Ace and Eyeball had gone out drinking, only to end up crashing at our house, Eyeball in his room and Ace on the living room couch. I came downstairs to Ace fast asleep, hair in his eyes and a calm expression on his face.

I let him sleep as I began to cooks, soon though Ace woke up and came into the kitchen. "Whatcha cooking?" he asked.

I turned to face him, shocked at his still unruly appearance. "Bacon, eggs and toast, want some?"

Ace nodded and I went back to cooking. It'd been a few months since our talk but I was thirteen now and noticing Ace a lot more than before. Believe me Gordie was the one I wanted but Ace was a very close second.

-

-Ace's POV-

Christ, when did this kid skip puberty? His voice had already changed to a slightly deeper tone although it still cracked from time to time. He'd already had some muscle on him before and now you could clearly see it in his arms and how his shirts were getting a little too tight across his chest.

My stomach grumbled in appreciation as he put a plate of food in front of me and one for himself in the seat next to mine. We ate in silence, Chris finishing first and going to get changed. I followed suit, taking one of Eyeball's white shirts and pulling it on. I was fixing my hair in the hallway mirror when I saw Chris head for the front door.

"Where ya going, kid?" I asked, not knowing why I did.

"Gordie's house. I'm late."

"You'll be later if you walk. I'll drive you, just give me a minute."

-

-Chris' POV-

I didn't know why Ace offered to drive but I didn't want to be late so I took it. We rode in silence, the radio silent as well as Ace's car brought me towards Gordie's house.

"Why'd you give me a ride?" I asked as we pulled up outside Gordie's house.

Ace looked over at me, a cigarette pursed between his lips. "You needed one. Come on, get out, you're late."

With that Ace leaned across me and opened my door. He smelled of leather, cigarettes, and alcohol and to me those three things never smelled better. Slowly I got out of the car. "Thanks," I said as Ace nodded and drove off.

"Was that Ace?" Gordie asked from behind, scaring me.

"Yeah," I said as casually as I could.

"Why'd he give you a ride?"

"Hell if I know. He offered and I took it, I slept a bit late today."

Gordie just laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we headed back into his house. We were hanging out together until later when we'd meet Teddy and Vern at the tree house.

-

-Ace's POV-

Damn it! Why'd I give Chris a ride? I don't need to spend more time with the damn kid. It doesn't help that he's more attractive at thirteen than his brother is now. I mentally slapped myself, reminding myself that I was seventeen and should not be leering at thirteen year old boys, let alone my best friend's little brother, let alone and boy at all.

Damn! This shit couldn't get anymore complicated.

Once I thought that I knew I'd jinxed myself and that from here on out life would be a complete hell.

AN: What do you think? If you have any idea for what I should call the series please let me know. I'm stumped!


	4. Rejection

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs. Second Stand By Me fanfic in response to the support I received for "Hotrods and Jinxes."

This is the sequel to "Hotrods and Jinxes"

Please no flames.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series. If you have any suggestions about titling the series, please tell me, I can title stories but collective works? Can't name them for the life of me.

-

-Chris' POV-

"Chris man, what's with you?" Gordie asked as we sat in the tree house waiting for Teddy and Vern.

"What are you talking about Gord-o?" I asked.

"You've been acting weird all day. Out with it man."

I looked up at him, feeling a brick of lead drop into my stomach. Written across that brick was the word Fear. I was so afraid to tell Gordie about what'd happened recently. Normally we told each other everything, no holds barred but lately, because it was about my sexuality and feelings for him (and Ace) I couldn't bring myself to talk to him about it.

"Chris?" Gordie asked, a look of concern on his face. Oh God, please Gordie don't hate me after I explain, I need those looks of concern and caring to get through the day.

"Okay, swear on your mother's good name you won't freak out and that you won't tell anyone," I began.

Without being asked Gordie pinky swore and I took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to put this.

"You know how Ace called me a faggot back a the train tracks?" I said, deciding to play the word association game.

"Yeah, screw Ace. What about it?"

"I think he…" I choked on my words. I wanted to say he was right. But couldn't do it.

"He what?" Gordie prompted coming to sit closer to me.

"Remember you swore not to tell anyone Gordie."

Gordie nodded. "I know," he said, holding my gaze with his eyes for a moment longer. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the deep color found in his eyes, the concern and emotion in there in case I never saw it again.

"He was right," I said slowly.

"Right about what?"

"Gordie, I," I looked up at him, begging with my eyes to understand. He did, and his eyes widened in shock and he scooted back from me a bit.

"No way," he said. "You're fucking with me."

"I wish I was," I said staring at the wooden planks.

"Who is it?"

"Who is who?" I asked.

"The guy. The one you like," Gordie prompted. Oh damn, here we go.

I looked up at him. "Gordie, I'm sorry man, I never wanted to…I mean…"

"Oh shit," he said, backing up more. "Chris, I can't…I can't be, I mean, you're my best friend man, you always will be but, oh fuck…."

He looked scared and I didn't blame him. "Chris we can't ever do that. I don't think like that. I might one day but,"

"Don't you fucking dare," I yelled cutting him off. He stared at me in shock. I knew I was going to cry soon. I hated crying. "Don't you dare try and give me any hope about this Gordie, okay? Don't pity me and do things like that out of pity. You asked, I told. It's never going to happen between us, okay? I know that. Don't fucking say it might when you know goddamn well it-" I choked on my words, cursed and through open the door to the tree house.

Without looking at Gordie I climbed down the ladder, more like jumped down it, and ran away from the tree house. I could hear him yelling and I saw Teddy and Vern ahead. I ducked my head and ran past, them yelling after me.

I didn't know where the hell I was running to but it was away from Gordie. Away from the rejection and pain.

I had to get away.

-

-Ace's POV-

I heard the front door of the Chamber's house slam open and thought it was Eyeball who'd gone out to get us a few more Cokes while I searched for something other than breakfast food.

I poked my head out of the kitchen in time to see Chris charge up the stairs and to hear a sob escape his throat. Without a thought I ran to the front door, closed it and locked it before facing the stairs, wondering what I should do.

Eyeball left his house key on the table. I could talk to Chris then come down and claim I was in the bathroom and say sorry for keeping him waiting. Chris could have been "sleeping" when Eyeball knocked to get in. It'd work; I had to figure out what was wrong.

I took a deep breath before climbing the stairs two at a time and going to Chris' room and knocking.

"Go away!" he yelled out.

"Screw you if you think I'm walking away," I said opening the door and walking into his room, invited or not I was coming in.

Chris looked up from his bed; his eyes red and face streaked with tear stains. I could tell he'd tried to make it look like he hadn't been crying but he failed.

"What do you want, Ace?" he asked, a pitiful choking sound escaping his throat again.

I closed the door and looked at him, taking a few steps closer. "What happened, kid?"

"I told him."

"Told who what?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to him, not caring if this was improper or weird that I was so concerned. Ever since the day at the train tracks when I realized I envied him I felt I had to protect him, so that something good came out of Castle Rock.

"I told Gordie. Everything," he said, his eyes falling to the floor beneath his sneakers.

"Oh." Oh? That's all you can say Ace? Some smooth talker you are. "I take it the news didn't work out?"

"Does it look like it?" Chris snapped. Normally I'd beat his brains in for being disrespectful but now things were different. "He stared at me like I was a freak. The he tried to say that maybe one day he'd feel the same and it'd work out but I knew he was only doing that cause he pitied me. I don't need anyone fucking pity, least of all Gordie's." 

He sniffled, trying not to cry again. Without thinking I put my arm around him and tugged him into my side, much like Chris had done to Lachance at the train tracks. Except this time Chris needed the comfort and Lachance was nowhere to be found.

I imagined how weird this must have looked and had to keep myself from laughing. I knew Chris was an affectionate kid to the right people, I could see it in him, but that knowledge didn't prepare me for feeling his arms around my stomach and his head buried in my side.

I could feel a tear drop on my shirt and I swore in spite of myself. That no good, scrawny ass Lachance has no idea what he's done to Chris. I promised myself that I'd scare the shit out of that kid real soon but for now I let Chris stay where he was, content with the idea that he felt safe around me now.

It was sort of nice knowing this kid, who'd been my enemy a few months back, now found comfort in me like no one else before. I just had to keep reminding myself that he was thirteen years old, my best friend's kid brother, and that he was NOT Eyeball.

I prayed that Eyeball would get delayed long enough so that I could stay with Chris a bit longer before I needed to go get the door.

For once I was praying that Eyeball find a girl to flirt with.

-

AN: Good? Bad? Any comments are appreciated but no flames as the rule has always been. Thanks for reading.


	5. Mistakes and Promises

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs. Fifth Stand By Me fanfic in response to the support I received for "Rejection."

This is the sequel to "Rejection"

Please no flames.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series. If you have any suggestions about titling the series, please tell me, I can title stories but collective works? Can't name them for the life of me.

NOTE: This chapter gets very slashy and sexual. Don't like don't read, no flames please. Hope it doesn't offend anyone and if it does I apologize now.

-

-Ace's POV-

I stayed in Chris' room for an hour before I heard Eyeball knocking downstairs. I pulled away slowly and rubbed his shoulder before leaving his room and going downstairs to open the door.

"What the hell man?" Eyeball asked as he entered the house, a pack of cokes under one arm.

"Sorry. Bathroom."

"Oh," Eyeball said casting a glance my way but I knew he was just skimming over my looks, to see if he should bother with me later if he wanted to get some.

"Anyone else come home?" he asked casually.

"Chris."

"Why didn't the little shit let me in?" Eyeball asked glancing up at the ceiling where I guessed Chris' room was.

"He looked pretty fucking sick when he came in, thought he was going to hurl."

"Oh," was all he said. Oh? Goddamn Eyeball do you care about anyone other than yourself? I was so tempted to ask but kept my mouth shut and grabbed a coke instead. I popped the top off and sat on the couch raising the bottle to my lips.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Some girls were asking about my scar and we got to talking. Got a few numbers, one girl asked about you so I snagged her number for you," he said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and tossing it my way.

I looked at it and shrugged, tucking it inside my pocket knowing I'd forget it later anyway.

Eyeball talked about the girls he met while I stared up at the ceiling pretending to listen as I lit my last cigarette.

"Ace," I heard him say, drawing my attention back to him.

"What?" I asked, rolling my head around to look at him, cigarette between my lips.

"Where the fuck is your head at man?"

"Not here," I said, snapping at him. I stood up to go into the kitchen when he stood too, blocking my exit.

"Ya know Ace, if Chris is sick he's probably sleeping…" he said, trailing off suggestively.

"So?" I asked pretending not to get the hint.

"The kid sleeps like a rock, he won't hear a damn thing if we…" With that he took my cigarette from my mouth, took a drag, and put it out in the nearest ashtray, taking my coke out of my hands and setting that down too.

Normally I'd have jumped at the chance to mess around with Eyeball but knowing his kid brother was upstairs in hell and that Eyeball didn't give a damn about him bugged me a bit. Still it's hard to resist when the guy you want is pushing you down onto the couch and kissing you.

I let him take control for a little while but when I closed my eyes I saw a flash of how Chris and I must have looked earlier as I comforted him. That vision alone gave me conflicting feelings. I was sad for the kid and somehow turned on as horrible as that sounds. Without thinking I grabbed Eyeball by his hair and turned us over so now I was winning the battle. I grabbed at his shirt, pushing it up a bit, wanting the garment gone but it couldn't happen fast enough. I finally got it off and was kissing him as I worked on his belt.

Eyeball let out a noise as I kept him pinned down and kept biting at his skin when another thought entered my mind.

'What if Chris comes down and sees this?'

Immediately I pulled back and stood up. "No."

"No what?" Eyeball asked, standing up. I could tell he needed to get some, hell I probably had the same signs but now it felt wrong.

How the hell did I become so attached to Chris and have the need to protect him like this in a few months?

"No to this. I'm sick of it man," I found myself saying.

"Sick of what?" he asked.

"This I'll use Ace for sex when I want pattern you've got. I'm tired of it. You wanna fuck something? Go fuck yourself or one of those girls Eyeball cause I'm not playing anymore."

He stared at me before stepping closer. "You don't mean that."

"Right now I do."

"What the hell Ace? Are you becoming a fucking pussy on me?" he asked.

I snapped, lashing out and hitting him in the jaw before grabbing him by his shoulders and throwing him down to the floor, me straddling his lap.

"Don't ever call me that again. And if you tell anyone about this shit don't forget Eyeball, you came on to me. So do yourself a favor and keep your mouth shut."

With that I stood up, grabbed my button up shirt and walked out to my car, revving the engine and taking off down the street wondering if Chris had heard anything.

I should have known letting Eyeball use me like that was a mistake.

-

-Chris' POV-

I could hear Ace and Eyeball downstairs, first the groans then the fighting. I wondered what was bugging Ace but laid on my bed and tried to sleep off all this pain, hoping pitifully that Gordie cared and that Ace would be coming back tonight.

-

Three hours later Ace was back but at the worst time ever. Dad was home and even though Ace and Eyeball were in Eyeball's room talking as though nothing had happened earlier I know they both heard my dad yell, "Chris get the fuck down here, now!"

I thought back to the last time those words rang through the house. It was Eyeball's name last time so it was my turn. Sighing I went downstairs and stood in front of him in the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid? You don't cook something and not clean it the fuck up. Your mom and I didn't raise you to be a fucking pig."

Eyeball had done that and Dad was yelling loud enough for him to hear. I doubted he felt bad though.

"Sorry, sir," I said trying to maneuver my way around him when he grabbed my arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I was going to clean up," I said.

"Don't back talk to me you little shit."

I knew tonight wasn't going to be a good night.

-

-Ace's POV-

I could hear Mr. Chambers yelling at Chris and after a few more words beyond the little shit comment Chris was silent but I heard a smack from downstairs.

I looked over at Eyeball who had a mixed expression on his face; partial guilt for Chris being blamed for his mess and partial relief for not being the one in trouble.

That look changed once we heard some glass shatter downstairs though.

Eyeball jumped up and ran out of his room, me hot on his heels as we ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Chris was knocked out cold on the floor, bleeding from the back of his head, Mr. Chambers standing over him with a broken bottle in his hand.

Mr. Chambers looked up at us, dropped the bottle, and without any words or looks exchanged he charged at Eyeball. He tackled Eyeball into the wall; Eyeball punching his shoulders and back roughly, trying to defend himself.

"Ace, get Chris the hell outside!"

Did I just hear Eyeball care about his little brother? I was in shock for a second before I grabbed Chris up in my arms and headed for the front door, deciding to lay him in the backseat of my car. I took my shirt off and put it under him against the cut, hoping to stop the bleeding. I turned and headed back inside to get Eyeball out, leaving the keys to the car in the ignition so I could start it quickly.

I'd heard about fights at the Chambers' house before but never witnessed one. I glanced back at the car, shivering slightly in as cold win breezed over my bare skin before turning to the house and walking inside.

I pulled Mr. Chambers off of Eyeball and received a punch in the face from the elder man. On reflexes I hit him hard in the face, hoping that was enough to stun him. I grabbed Eyeball's arm and shoved him towards the door, me following after him. We rushed outside, me practically diving into the front seat and starting the car. Eyeball yelled at me to get the hell out of there as we heard his dad shout at us to get back in the house.

We took off down the street, Eyeball climbing in the back seat to try and stop Chris from bleeding to death.

"Ace man we need to go to the hospital."

I nodded and made a quick turn, changing the course from my house to the hospital.

Under my breath I made a promise to the unconscious Chris that'd I'd make sure he was okay.

-

-Chris' POV-

I had the most god-awful headache when I woke up. I slowly remembered the fight with my dad, groaning when I remembered the bottle to the back of my head.

"Hey Chris man," I heard Eyeball say. "You alright?"

I looked over at him. This concern he showed for me only happened when things got bad at home. "Yeah."

"Holy Jesus kid, don't do that shit. We thought you were dead. You went all pale on the way here," he said.

"We?" I asked.

"What, I'm forgotten already? The driver never gets credit," Ace said from his seat a little farther away.

I looked over and saw his trademark smirk and a small wink directed at me.

"Thanks guys," I said slowly.

"Hey, you may be a punk but you're my kid brother. And Ace must give a damn about you for one reason or another, I've never seen him drive so fast," Eyeball said. I then noticed his black eyes and the careful way he leaned foreword, probably having broken a rib or two.

I smiled a bit and looked over at Ace whose eyes met mine. We shared a small smile before I closed my eyes and passed out again.

-

-Ace's POV-

Hearing Chris talk and sharing the smile was all I needed. This way I knew I'd kept at least one important promise in my life. He'd be okay; I'd just have to be there to make sure he got there.

I suddenly realized that I used to hate worrying about people but worrying about Chris felt right.

I needed to do some heavy thinking next chance I was alone.

-

AN: So what'd you think? This was very rushed but longer than the other stories in this series and I hope that helps make up for the shortness of a few of the others. Sorry it's a very rushed chapter but I want to get to the next idea I have.

Review, leave comments, suggestions, etc. I still need a title for the series and after that all the separate stories will all be placed as chapters in that series.

Thanks. Much love to those who review.


	6. Unspoken Questions and Offers

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs. Fifth Stand By Me fanfic in response to the support I received for "Mistakes and Promises."

This is the sequel to "Mistakes and Promises"

Please no flames.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series. If you have any suggestions about titling the series, please tell me, I can title stories but collective works? Can't name them for the life of me.

-

-Chris' POV-

Because the doctor was told I was jumped my parents were called. Luckily my mom wasn't home and my dad was passed out drunk probably so they couldn't be reached and Eyeball and Ace got to stay with me.

It was nice knowing Eyeball cared, though it was a rare occasion. Though maybe it'd be permanent because now I'd been hurt really bad and Eyeball had been scared of losing me.

I woke up in the middle of the night to see Eyeball asleep on the cot next to me and Ace standing at the window blowing his cigarette smoke out through the small opening. I stared at Ace, with his still bare back to me, and thought for a minute. When had this hard ass who'd made my life miserable become someone I wanted to be around? When had he started caring about me?

It was funny as hell seeing Ace flirt with the nurse so he could stay overnight too. He leaned against the door frame, arm stretched above his head as he spoke to her, saying he needed to make sure "the kid" meaning me, was okay. I swear I heard him mention a midnight party for two, promising the girl something ridiculous cause Ace liked guys, even if Eyeball and me were the only ones who knew.

There was no denying Ace was good looking, hell every girl in town, rich or not, wanted him. He was the bad boy, the type your parents don't want you to bring home. Though in my position they wouldn't like anyone I brought home cause they'd be men instead of women. I didn't care though. My dad could go fuck himself and I didn't care about what my mom thought anymore since she never worried enough about me.

But Ace and Eyeball cared. I always thought if I got hurt Gordie would be by my side but he was nowhere to be found. The thought of Gordie made my stomach turn and I felt tears prick at my eyes. I'd lost my best friend and the first guy I'd ever liked in one swift movement. One confession of affection got me in deep shit and I hated myself for it. I didn't realize that I'd started crying until I felt the bed dip with weight and Ace's warm arms around my shoulders. Automatically I leaned into him for comfort, eyes clamped shut as tears fell from them.

-

-Ace's POV-

I heard a small noise from Chris before I knew he was awake. Quickly I put out my cigarette and walked over to the bed, sitting down and wrapping my arms around him. This was becoming scarily familiar and almost comfortable to hold the smaller Chambers in my arms. I looked over at Eyeball, who I'd held a bunch of times before, and realized it felt nothing like this. When I had Eyeball in my arms it felt too hot, confining, and stiff, maybe because we were all about sex. But with Chris it was soft and easy, like he was giving me the right to touch him and protect him, which I took gratefully.

He mumbled about that no good Lachance kid who turned him down. Hell if I were straight I'd have taken Chris up on an offer like that because without a doubt he'd grow up to be one of the best good looking guys on the planet. I didn't understand what that kid's problem was. Chris was his best friend, someone who had always been there for him, protected him, and when Chris shows emotion and a weakness, the kid breaks his heart.

I held Chris until he fell asleep, laying him down carefully before going back to my chair across the room. I closed my eyes and within minutes I was sleeping.

-

-Chris' POV-

The next time I woke up it was normal hospital hours, Eyeball was in the hallway talking to my mom and Ace had a shirt on, one I'm sure my mom brought. It was tight, meaning it was probably Eyeball's but Ace didn't care because it looked good on him. When he pulled it on and tucked it in he noticed how it clung to his muscles, smirked a little, looked over and winked at me.

I had to think about some very ugly things, like the dead body I'd seen not too long ago, to calm down after that.

I heard Eyeball and my mom stop talking and strained to hear what was going on. I heard a sighed okay from Eyeball before the door opened and in walked in someone I didn't expect.

Gordie stood there, a scared expression on his face. Ace whipped around in time to see him, glaring a hole through Gordie's head. I was afraid Ace would blow up on him but instead he looked to me for an indication as to what he should do.

"Ace," I said slowly, drawing out his name. "I need to talk to Gordie."

-

-Ace's POV-

I was pissed off to say the least when I saw Lachance in the room. Eyeball and his mom didn't know what was going on but I didn't and I didn't want that scumbag near Chris. He'd done enough damage. If he hadn't been such an ass Chris might not have come home and gotten his head smashed.

I didn't fight with Chris though when he asked me to leave. Instead I just walked over to Chris, leaned down, and whispered, "I'm right outside." With that I stood up straight and walked past Lachance, being sure to give him a death glare as I walked out.

I closed the door and told Eyeball and Mrs. Chambers that they needed to talk for a few minutes and that I'd stay there if they needed to go get food. They left, heading to the cafeteria in the hospital as I stood outside, waiting to hear Chris call me back inside if he needed me.

-

-Chris' POV-

I wanted Ace to stay but knew Gordie wouldn't get our friendship if you could even call it that. Once Ace was outside Gordie turned to face me. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"What?" I shot back, deciding to keep my words to him short.

"Why was Ace here?"

"He drove me here. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Chris man, I'm your best friend."

"Really? I didn't know that title was still taken," I shot back, letting a bit of venom seep into my words.

Gordie winced and walked over to the chair near my bed to sit. "Chris man, I'm sorry okay? I didn't expect you to say what you did and I panicked. I don't hate you or think you're disgusting but I could never…"

"I know Gordie," I said. "You could never be with me. Big deal, I'll get over it. But the way you stared at me, I thought I was a freak from some sideshow."

"I didn't mean it man. You know I didn't. You said we're all weird. I write stories, Vern digs for pennies, Teddy dodges cars and trains and you…"

"And I crush on guys," I said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," he said, offering me that goofy smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"We cool?" he asked.

I sat thinking for a minute, afraid to say yes because then we'd hang out like nothing happened when something had and if I said no I'd really lose Gordie.

"Yeah man, we're cool," I said offering him my hand, palm up. We slid our palms together before he stood.

"Your mom called me and told me you were here. But I have to go, my dad's outside waiting for me."

"Okay," I said, surprised his dad would drive him here. "See you later."

"Yeah, call me when you're home," he said as he waved and walked out of the door.

Right after he left Ace walked back in. Without having to ask I knew what Ace wanted to know. "Him and I are cool Ace, you can't bash his face into the pavement now."

Ace just laughed, a sound rarely heard and I liked it. "Okay Chris," he said. "No bashing Lachance's face. Got it."

With that simple statement Ace sat down and put his feet up on my bed, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"So you two kissed and made up, huh?" he asked.

I laughed. "No, we made up, the kissing is never going to happen there."

"Sucks," he said. I looked up at him, my head tilted to the side. "I'm telling you man, once you kiss the person you want your head spins a bit. And it sucks more for him."

I stared at Ace now. "Why is that?"

"'Cause I don't know if it's a Chambers' gift or not but regardless, you Chambers' men can damn well kiss pretty good. I bet that'd turn Lachance."

"Ace come on man, that's my brother you're talking about!" I yelled. Ace just smirked at me.

-

-Ace's POV-

I smirked at Chris as he freaked out over what I'd said. I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell him that secretly I'd like to find out if it was a talent the Chambers boys were born with. Once I thought that I got seriously freaked out.

Did I want to kiss Chris? A voice in side of me told me the answer-yes. Damn this was becoming more complicated than I ever intended.

-

AN: What'd you think? This was a bit rushed but I hope it suits you nonetheless. Enjoy. Please review with any comments or suggestions.


	7. Not So Perfect Coverups

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs. Sixth Stand By Me fanfic in response to the support I received for "Unspoken Questions and Offers."

This is the sequel to "Unspoken Questions and Offers"

Please no flames.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series. If you have any suggestions about titling the series, please tell me, I can title stories but collective works? Can't name them for the life of me.

AN: This chapter is VERY heavy on the slash. A few sexual moments pop up but I threw in some humor for good measure. Written for all my faithful readers/reviewers. Hope you like it.

-

-Ace's POV-

It was a few weeks after the fight with Mr. Chambers before I saw that Lachance kid again. He stopped by the Chambers house to see if Chris wanted to hang out but Eyeball told the kid Chris had already left when in actuality Chris was upstairs showering after an impromptu wrestling match on the muddy front lawn between Chris Eyeball and I happened.

I don't think Eyeball knows about Chris but he knows there's something wrong between him and Lachance so he's smart enough to send the kid off. Once Lachance left Eyeball closed the door, locked it, and turned to face me, both of us still covered in now drying mud. We smiled at each other for a moment before he leaned forward, throwing one arm around me, his hand catching the back of my head and his fingers brushing over the hair and the base of my neck.

I stared at him, unsure as to where this sudden action had come from but instead of stepping back I stepped forward when Eyeball pulled. Wrestling together felt like old times until Eyeball was secretly trying to press into the pressure points along my spine that he knew made me melt. Rolling around together was hot enough without the added sexual tension and the fact that once we knocked Chris down he joined in as well.

Now though Chris wasn't here and Eyeball was probably feeling the same way I was, nothing else could explain him pulling me a little closer each second until we were kissing and his arm was hooked around my back, not letting me go.

I was so wrapped up in the soft kiss, a type of kiss I had never received from Eyeball until just now, that I didn't notice anything else until I heard someone clear their throat.

Eyeball and I jumped apart and looked at the stairs to see Chris standing there, a small smile on his face. "Shower's free," was all he said.

Eyeball stuttered for a moment. "Chris, we were…uh…."

"Eyeball, get over it. I've known. Big deal," Chris said putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"You're not freaked out?"

"By what?" Chris asked. "You liking guys?" Eyeball nodded. Chris laughed. "It must run in the family then." With that Chris smirked and walked down the last few stairs before strolling into the kitchen. Eyeball was left there with his jaw dropped.

I just began laughing at Eyeball's shocked look. "You knew?" he shouted at me.

"Remember the day you went to town to get those cokes and the doors were locked on you?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I've known about him since the day after the body by the train tracks and the day you were gone getting cokes, Chris told Lachance and Lachance lost it. But now I guess everything's cool, though I still don't like that little shit."

"You used to think you'd never like me," Chris called out from the kitchen.

I turned and smirked at him as Eyeball and I walked into the kitchen. "Yeah but Lachance is a homophobic little wimp so he doesn't count."

"And what am I?" Chris asked.

"A homo wimp."

"Wimp, huh?" Chris said, putting down his cup of orange juice.

"Yeah, wimp," I said standing up straighter and smirking down at him. Chris looked at the floor before slowly dragging his eyes up to meet mine. Before I knew it Chris tackled me to the ground and we were rolling around in the living room trying to pin each other.

Eyeball laughed and leaned back against the wall watching us fight. I grabbed Chris' left arm and dragged him down to the ground, much as I had done the day I took Lachance's hat, but this time I wasn't threatening Chris with a cigarette to the eye.

Chris gasped for air beneath me so I let up a bit. Chris tried to get away but I held tight, pressing my body against his back enough so he could breathe but not move.

Eyeball whistled and it was only then I saw our position. Chris was pinned beneath me, our bodies aligned much like the way I'd had Eyeball's a few time before, and our heavy breathing did nothing to make it appear innocent at all. Normally I'd have let go and backed away but instead I leaned forward more and whispered into Chris' ear. "Your brother thinks we make a nice looking couple, do you agree, Christopher?" I asked drawing out his name.

Chris shivered beneath me and I had to smirk. Eyeball snickered and walked away, as though it was normal to see his gay best friend and brother talking in whispers in a sexual position on his living room floor.

-

-Chris' POV-

I can handle teasing Eyeball about my knowing of his sexuality, I can handle wrestling with Ace, but this was new. I couldn't tell if I liked it or not at first, that is the feeling of Ace holding me down and keeping me close. When he said Christopher though I couldn't stop the shiver that shot through me. I knew Ace was wearing that self-satisfied smirk and I closed my eyes so I couldn't see it, hoping to steady my shaking body as well. Once I did I glanced back over my shoulder and locked eyes with Ace.

"Enjoying yourself there, John?" I shot back. Ace froze; I guess he forgot I knew his real name.

"What'd you just say?" he asked.

"What's the matter Jonathan?" I said smirking.

Ace growled and I shivered again though I managed to keep the smirk on my face. "Keep calling me that and see what happens."

"You won't hurt me," I said, nearly daring him to hit me.

"True, maybe I want punch you or kick you but I can do something else."

"Oh really?" I dared. "Try me."

I should have known those words would doom me. Ace didn't even freeze or hesitate as he leaned foreword and whispered in my ear, "Two options, physically I do something or I tell you all the graphic details of your brother and I."

"Ahh! Physical!" I shouted, not wanting or needing those images.

Ace smirked and he leaned down, biting at the skin on my neck briefly before dragging his lips back up to my ear and whispered, "You're not old enough to do what I'd gladly do."

I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I said, "I'm old enough to do what I damn well want."

Ace let out a short, throaty laugh. "Yeah you are. Hell by your age I'd been drunk more times than I can count and lost my virginity. You are pretty innocent compared to me at that time."

"Except for the fact that at my age I know I'm gay instead of fucking around with girls."

Ace nodded. "True," was all he said before he stood quickly and pulled me to my feet. My arm and shoulder were sore from being bent so long but the whispered conversation was worth it. "If you're still sore later I'll fix your arm," he said before turning to go help Eyeball find something worth cooking in the kitchen.

I stood there, one hand rested on my sore shoulder, watching Ace and Eyeball move around the kitchen, Eyeball seeming to have been expecting Ace's actions.

-

-Ace's POV-

Later that night I was lying on the couch, Eyeball on the smaller one and Chris in the armchair as we watched television. I glanced over at Chris to see his hand casually resting on the shoulder of the arm I'd twisted earlier. "Chris, come over here," I said, sitting up to make room for him.

He stood and came to sit next to me. I shifted so I was sitting behind him, my legs on either side of his hips, Chris sitting near the edge of the couch. I hadn't meant to hurt his shoulder though I'm sure I hurt it much more than this on the times I had meant to cause him pain.

Slowly I massaged the muscles at the base of his neck over to his shoulder and down a bit until his eyes were closed and his head had fallen back onto my shoulder.

"Ace, man, you should do that stuff for a living. Every person you massage goes into a dream world when you do it."

"You'd know," I shot back, adding a good-natured smile to take any sting out of my words. Chris let out a moan of appreciation as I kept massage the stiffness out of his shoulder.

"Eyeball's right Ace, you should do this. I'd be you number one customer," Chris muttered, his eyes still closed. I couldn't help but smile at his words as I kept at his shoulder.

"You'd have to fight me for the appointments," Eyeball said winking at me.

"Anytime Eyeball, if it gets me this kind of treatment."

Eyeball laughed at the look on Chris' face but I found it incredibly attractive. I looked over at Eyeball and we locked eyes for a moment before he smiled, nodded, and went back to watching the TV.


	8. Depths of Hell

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs. Sixth Stand By Me fanfic in response to the support I received for "Not so Perfect Coverups."

This is the sequel to "Not so Perfect Coverups"

Please no flames.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series. If you have any suggestions about titling the series, please tell me, I can title stories but collective works? Can't name them for the life of me.

-

-Ace's POV-

"Spill it," Eyeball said.

I looked up at him from my place on his bedroom floor where I decided to sleep that night. "Spill what?"

Eyeball leaned on his side to look down at me. "You want my baby brother, don't you?"

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as my entire body froze over. "What?" I said a bit too loudly though thankfully only Eyeball, Chris, and myself were in the house.

"You want Chris. You've had me, you want him now," Eyeball stated as though it wasn't a completely immoral statement. Wanting men alone was socially unacceptable. Wanting your best friend is worse. Having your best friend should send me to hell, wanting his little brother is sending me to the depths of hell.

"Going to say anything?" he asked.

"Why do you think I want Chris?"

"Please, he's a Chambers. He's growing up right, he's not an annoying little shit like the rest of his friends, he's more open about his sexuality then we've ever been, he'll fight you, he won't let you take control, he something you want that you think you can't have so you want him more."

I stared at Eyeball. That was deep for him, to think like that.

"Do you have a point somewhere in there?" I asked.

"Yeah. If you want Chris I'm not going to get mad at you. Hell I'll even hint at him for you if you'd like. I always worried about the kid, wondering if he knew about us, who he'd tell, all that. But then he tells me he's known and that he's like us and now I worry more that he'll get the shit kicked out of him or be broken hearted by some asshole. But if it's you he's with no one can touch him, everyone's too damn afraid of you. And if you break his heart, at least you're an asshole I know, and if you do, he'd go back to hating you like he always did, except he'd have dirt on you. Big deal. You can still beat him into silence if you have to. But he's not the type to run his mouth so I don't see any reason why you should be stopping yourself."

I stared at Eyeball. That's the most he's talked like that…while sober anyway. He took a breath and smirked at me.

"Did I make my point, Merril?"

I smirked in return. "Loud and clear Chambers."

We stayed there, smirking at each other, the look we shared serving as our silent agreement that this conversation stays between us.

"But you are wrong about one thing," I said.

"What's that?"

"He's too young, that's what's stopping me."

Eyeball stared at me. "We weren't too young to be getting drunk and smoking at thirteen. He's been smoking for over a year, don't know about his drinking habits. Face it, he's more mature then we were and if you don't want him now he may not want you later."

I nodded. He was right. Chris may be out of my league in a few years but does that give me the right to corrupt him at thirteen?

-

-Chris' POV-

I knew Ace and Eyeball were talking about something serious, I didn't hear any jokes, laughter, or rough housing, I was surprised but wanted to know what they were talking about.

I laid awake for a few hours, thinking everything over. I thought about Gordie, for maybe ten minutes until my mind drifted on Ace. I didn't realize that until I'd been thinking about him but I found myself smiling a little more than I expected to.

I wondered when Ace had become the reason for me to smile; hell I smile more over him than I do over anything lately.

I turned over to lie on my stomach; arms tucked under the pillow and closed my eyes. I could still feel Ace's hands on my shoulders and I smiled to myself. It felt great, not being sore, but having Ace fix me up made it a little better.

I thought over the day and I remembered Ace pinning me beneath him and keeping our bodies close. I bit my lip as I remembered what he said, "You're not old enough to do what I'd gladly do."

For a second I'd considered asking him exactly what that was but I could tell by the way he purposely drew my name out and pinned me down. I chose to defend my maturity and my age, which he eventually agreed with me over.

I fell asleep thinking about Ace which only meant I would dream about him. Not that I was complaining of course.

-

-Ace's POV-

Eyeball fell asleep pretty quickly after we talked. I stayed awake thinking over what he said. If I didn't try for Chris now I might not have a shot later, if I did, I was sure I would be sent to the deepest depths of hell when I died. I was headed for hell first but now I'd be in the heart of the inferno for going after Chris.

Maybe if I just talked to Chris about it, told him that maybe when he was older I'd take him out. That could work, couldn't it?

AN: Alright first things first.

SORRY it took so long.

Please enjoy.

Later darlings.


	9. The Truth

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series, which I FINALLY named!

Please no flames. Don't like slash, don't read, that simple.

-

-Chris' POV-

The next morning I woke up and immediately went downstairs to cook breakfast. Neither Dad nor Mom was home, Dad on some hunting trip and mom was visiting grandma as she always did when shit got bad.

I scavenged through the cabinets and the refrigerator trying to find something worth cooking. Finally I found enough ingredients for pancakes and began to make those, deciding to add blue berries for Eyeball.

My mind drifted to Ace as I cooked, well more about the dream I'd had about Ace last night.

"_Come on Christopher, what are you so afraid of?"_

_I froze. "Nothing."_

_The last syllable left my mouth and was replaced by Ace Merrill's lips._

Needless to say I'd woken up from that dream and needed to calm down immediately. Any guy can tell you they've had fantasy dreams but it's not everyday you dream about your brother's best friend who was once your enemy.

Shit with Ace was confusing but it was worth it whenever he was around. I found myself wanting to hang out with him more than Gordie, Teddy, and Vern. Maybe it was because I was afraid that if Gordie rejected me Teddy and Vern would be ten times worse.

I had to face it, I, Christopher Chambers wanted to kiss, make out with, fool around with, possibly sleep with Ace Merrill and there was not a goddamn thing I could do about it. Ace would smile arrogantly and remind me I was too young for him.

So when Ace and Eyeball came downstairs as soon as the food was done I decided not to bring up any topic that could lead to a challenge from Ace, a dare from Eyeball, or a mistake by myself.

-

-Eyeball's POV-

I always knew that one day Chris would bring someone home that I'd approve of, friendship wise or other. Friendship wise he hasn't succeeded yet and technically he didn't bring Ace home, I did, but I approved and was just glad Chris didn't care what anyone thought about him. That was always the worst, worrying if someone knew about you.

I watched Ace's eyes travel over Chris' body and rolled my eyes. Leave it to Chris to forget a shirt and stand at the stove in jeans that were falling down on him.

Truth be told, I wanted Ace and Chris together. That way maybe they'd both learn to care about someone the way they should before they end up alone.

Sure Chris was more in touch emotions wise but I don't think he ever loved someone and I know Ace hasn't.

-

-Ace's POV-

For God's sake Ace, the kid is only thirteen. I had to keep reminding myself of that because sometimes I didn't believe it. I glanced over at Eyeball who just smirked and went to get plates for the pancakes.

Damn Eyeball. I swear he sits back and just watches but knows more than the rest of us. I looked back at Chris who was skillfully avoiding looking at me and I knew I should be doing the same but I couldn't really help it.

For a brief moment instead of cursing God I thanked him for making me only seventeen because if I was eighteen and acted on my urges my ass would be in jail so fast. At least being seventeen made it a possibility though Chris would probably turn me down which would be a sight to see.

-

-Chris' POV-

I forced myself not to look up as I set the table knowing my eyes would fall on Ace. Eyeball broke the silence.

"Shit, we need orange juice," he said. "I'll go get it."

With that Eyeball, who was still dressed in his clothes from yesterday ran a comb through his hair and grabbed his car keys and was out the door in a second.

Bastard.

-

-Ace's POV-

I'm going to beat the shit out of Eyeball later. Chris sat down slowly after putting a plate of pancakes in front of me. I grabbed for the syrup and soon my stomach was full of blueberry pancakes and maple syrup because Chris' food was too good to wait for anyone to come home.

When I looked at Chris again I was shocked to see him looking at me. He didn't turn away, didn't back down, nothing. He just held his gaze.

"Hey Ace?" he said slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yesterday, what you said…"

"I said a lot of shit yesterday," I said jokingly, trying to appear calm.

"About me being too young for you to do as you'd like….what were you referring to?"

Oh fucking Christ. God damn it I'm **definitely** going to hell.

-

-Chris' POV-

The question came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Shit.

"Truth?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well for starters…" Ace began as he stood. My eyes widened. The super confident, I know I'm sexy and that you want me, Ace was back and I was in trouble. He headed to the living room and leaned on the doorframe between the two rooms. He paused there for a minute, watching as I sat there in my chair.

"You going to come and find out or not?" he asked.

With that he strutted, yes STRUTTED, into the living room. I counted ten seconds then stood as slowly as I could and walked on unsteady legs into the living room.

-

-Ace's POV-

If I could stay this calm for the next ten minutes I may actually snag Chris Chambers. God help me, condemn me later but help me now. I need this kid like a damn alcoholic needs a drink. Both things are so dangerous but I'm ready to take one on and I don't plan on being a drunk.

-

AN: What'd you think? It was kind of rushed as soon as I became inspired. Let me know any suggestions or anything. Later all.


	10. Desire

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series, which I FINALLY named!

Please no flames. Don't like slash, don't read, that simple.

-

-Eyeball's POV-

I took my sweet time going to the store. I know I spent more than a minute getting the orange juice, looking around at everything in the store, hoping I was giving Ace and Chris enough time to sort everything out.

They better be sorting everything out or I'll smash both their heads in.

-

-Chris' POV-

When I walked into the living room my knees nearly gave out. Ace stood in front of the couch; his shirt gone and where it'd gone to I didn't care. He just stood there, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he looked over at me. I didn't meet his eyes though, I was too busy looking him over from head to toe and reminding myself not to drool at the sight.

I'd told myself not to get into any situations that would make things more complicated but once again I'd spoken before thinking about it and for once I was thankful for it.

"You coming over here or not?" Ace asked, the smirk never leaving his face. There was confidence radiating off of him, I could practically feel it from where I stood but there was the smallest hint of doubt, something so rare in his voice that you had to be deaf not to pick it up when it happened.

I watched as he casually lounged on the couch, his eyes never leaving me. I swallowed hard and had the strongest urge to pinch myself to verify that I wasn't dreaming.

Then a horrible thought crossed my mind. What if this was just a joke? What if he was doing this just to see how far I'd go? I closed my eyes and begged those thoughts to go away, a small noise of terror escaping my throat before I could stop it.

Why would he want me anyway? Compared to Ace I was a scrawny little kid who wasn't worth shit. I was inexperienced and hell we used to hate each other, there was no way in hell he truly wanted me.

I was about to open my eyes and tell Ace off for leading me on when I felt his arms come around my shoulder and pull me closer to him.

Immediately I relaxed, savoring the feeling of being in his arms. Nothing in my life ever felt this good. I wanted for him to truly want me so badly it hurt. It made my stomach knot up and my head spin. I leaned into him more as I waited for him to break the silence, not trusting myself to do it.

-

-Ace's POV-

When Chris clamped his eyes shut I began to worry. Maybe he was telling himself that he could do better or that being the way we were was wrong. But then I heard it. The smallest noise I've ever heard him make. It was fear. What of, I didn't know and didn't care, I just wanted to be there for him.

In an instant my thoughts of seduction were lost as I stood and walked over to him. Without thinking I threw my arms around him and pulled him close. I relaxed a little as he leaned into me. A few moments passed in silence before I spoke up.

"You okay?" I asked. How lame was that? It seemed to be enough for Chris though.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" I asked, concern dripping from my words. I really was worried and I hoped he didn't regret coming out or becoming more or less friends with me.

"Is this all a joke or is it real?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? Is what a-" Then I stopped. He thought I was playing with him. Testing him. I frowned, realizing I hadn't done enough to erase my past reputation from his memory.

"This isn't a joke Chris. I do want you, if you aren't ready or don't want me that's fine, but you asked and I can't explain it, I can only show it. Take your pick Chris, it's your decision."

-

-Chris' POV-

MY DECISION? How can he make it my decision?! I can't choose. Should I risk it all for Ace Merrill, the resident bad boy and my brothers best friend? Or should I step back and run away from it all and pretend I'm straight. A role Ace and Eyeball played very well for the public.

After this point though I wouldn't hide the truth from the guys anymore and I wouldn't want Ace to pretend either. I couldn't ask him to come out to the entire town though and I know he wouldn't ask me either. I could only hope he wouldn't shove me in the background when we were in public and at least act friendly to me.

When I opened my eyes Ace was looking down at me, waiting for some indication as to what I wanted. I looked up at him, thinking everything over. I couldn't deny that I wanted him anyone could see that. He knew it too. I sighed and stared down at our bare feet before dragging my eyes up to him.

"I guess…" I began. I must have sounded sad or apologetic cause his face fell. "I guess there's a lot you have to show me if this is going to work," I said.

He started at me in what I guess was shock for a second before his smirk and confidence returned. In one quick motion Ace had me pinned to the nearest wall, every inch of him touching me as he stared down at me. I groaned once my back hit the wall and bit my lip when he let his weight rest on me more.

I think I made the right decision.

-

-Ace's POV-

As soon as he said that I wanted to have him right then and there but I knew I had to take my time. I watched as he groaned and bit my lip as he reacted to me pinning him to the wall, stuck between my body and the wood.

His eyes held mine and I could see that no matter how pleased he was with the decision he was still scared. Most likely he was scared of letting me down, appearing too much like a child, being too inexperienced.

Then it hit me. "Chris, tell me something," I began, dragging my thumb over his cheekbone.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

He nodded.

"A girl?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Let me tell you something," I said bringing my mouth closer to his. "Kissing a guy is a whole new experience."

I stayed where I was, seeing if he wanted the kiss and silently telling him to come take what he wanted. When he lifted his head a few centimeters higher and our lips brushed together that was all I needed before I pressed my lips to his and kissed him with whatever emotion I had in me.

He groaned and kissed back with more passion than I ever though possible out of a thirteen year old but then again he was a Chambers and if they had anything in their family, it was passion.

We stood there kissing for what felt like a second but I knew had to be minutes. When we finally pulled apart I smirked down at him, seeing the dazed look in his eyes.

"And that, Christopher," I said, dragging his name out. "Is only for starters."

He stared up at me, this look of awe on his face. I was trying to play it cool but inside I was scared as hell, right now everything was in his hands.

"Ace," he said one arm going up around my neck.

"Hm?"

"Can we do that again?"

I smiled.

-

-Chris' POV-

I was shaking a little when he first kissed me but soon I calmed down and enjoyed it. Before I knew what I was saying I asked him to kiss me again. I was so afraid that I'd done something wrong while we kissed, that I sucked at it or something, but when I asked for my second kiss and he smiled all my fears went away.

When he leaned down to kiss me I heard Eyeball pull up. As soon as our lips touched I heard Eyeball's door slam but neither of us cared. We kept kissing, long after Eyeball had walked in and started cheering.

-

-Eyeball's POV-

When I walked in the house the first thing I saw was Ace pinning my baby brother to the wall and without thinking I started cheering.

"Thank God!" I yelled. They didn't pull away. I began to laugh at how wrapped up they were in each other. I looked at them a moment longer, smiling to myself at how happy they both looked.

Maybe they'd help each other learn to love before they self-destructed.

AN: So what'd you think? I'm really bad at writing kissing scenes so any tips would be welcome.


	11. Just a Normal Day

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series, which I FINALLY named!

Please no flames. Don't like slash, don't read, that simple.

-

-Chris' POV-

It was the next day when I saw the guys. Goride said nothing; Teddy and Vern were still oblivious, as far as I knew.

We hung out, nothing out of the ordinary going on, spending the hours in the tree house playing cards and smoking. We talked about girls (well they did) and about how much we need money for random crap.

"I need some more cigarettes," Teddy said, looking at his pack that was down to two.

"I wanted some new shoes," said Gordie.

Vern shrugged. "Pezz sounds good."

"What about you Chris?" Teddy asked. I shrugged. "Come on Chambers, you must need money for something." he said.

I thought about Ace who was currently driving around town, getting ready for a party that night. I was invited and Ace had said I should bring the guys along. I didn't know what was going on exactly, what the purpose of this party was exactly, but it didn't matter.

"Well I need money for beer for tonight," I said.

"Why do you need beer?" Gordie asked.

"Party, my house, Ace and Eyeball are throwing it and I'm going, you guys can come too."

They all looked at me. "What are you cracked?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah Chris, I mean Ace and Eyeball are probably setting us up for some huge embarrassment or something," he said.

"No way man," I said.

"What do you mean no way?" Teddy asked. "This is Eyeball. And Ace for god's sake!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked looking up at them.

"Okay Chris, we understand that after you got the shit kicked out of you and Eyeball saved your ass that you two have some stupid understanding," Teddy began. "But Ace? You really think Ace has changed?"

I could feel my blood start to boil. "What do you know about what happened that night Teddy?" I asked. "Ace got decked in the face by my dad for helping me and Eyeball get away! Ace drove me to the hospital. If he hadn't I'd be dead! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I asked looking around at them.

"People change, it's not impossible!" I shouted as I stood up, my cards on the ground forgotten.

"Chris--" Gordie began, standing to try and calm me down.

"Don't try it Gordie," I spat at him. "You think the same as they do, no matter what. But it wasn't you guys that were at the hospital with me, it was Eyeball and Ace."

I opened the door and climbed down the ladder, walking away from the tree house quickly.

"You're picking them over us?" Teddy shouted.

I turned back and flipped him off. "I'm not picking anyone, it's up to you guys to suck it up and show up later," I yelled back. I turned and walked away, heading back to my house.

--

I was walking down the street, kicking the same stone for the last few minutes when I car pulled up beside me.

I stopped walking and looked up. Ace sat in his car, leaning over the passenger seat, a smile on his face. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face.

"I'm just heading to the store to get a few things for tonight, you wanna come?" he asked.

I opened the car door and got in. Because we were outside I knew not to expect a kiss or anything so I sat there as he drove off, but smiled when his hand found mine. We rode in silence most of the way there until we were about a block from the store.

"I thought you were hanging with Lachance and the rest of them today," he said.

"I was. But when I invited them to the party tonight they started trash talking you so I decided not to deal with it and left," I said.

"You left your friends cause they said something bad about me?" he asked.

"Yeah."

--

-Ace's POV-

When I heard that Chris had left his friends behind over what they had said about me I couldn't help but smile.

I pulled into a parking space and looked over at Chris. He smiled at me and without thinking I leaned over and kissed him very lightly. I would have stayed like that but then I remembered we were in a parking lot where anyone could see and pulled away.

Chris didn't question or protest; he just kept on smiling as we got out of the car and went inside the store. I grabbed a cart and without asking for consent I grabbed Chris under his arms and picked him up, dropping him in the basket. He laughed and swatted at me playfully as I began to push the cart up and down the isles.

We grabbed chips, soda and things like that as we went, me stopping to grab some beer. We were about to pay when Chris remembered Eyeball had said something about no cereal so we went that way.

Chris hopped out of the basket and looked for the right cereal while I checked my wallet for cash.

"Well look at this," came a voice. I turned around and saw Dave Cooley, the leader of the Tigers gang. "If it ain't Ace Merrill and the little Chambers kid."

Chris looked up at the mention of his last name and saw Dave, immediately recognizing him. He came over and stood next to me, cereal forgotten.

"What do you want Cooley?" I asked.

"Nothing that you can give," he said, smirking a little as his eyes fell on Chris. I knew Cooley was a scumbag but what did he want with Chris?

"Hey Chambers," he said. Chris held his gaze. "You really going to hang out with losers your entire life?" he asked. Chris' body stiffened. "You could hang with us, we're not opposed to spitting up families for the gang," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"You're a tough little shit," Cooley said. "And god knows we ain't gonna be around forever so we're starting to look at some kids your age, to get them on the right side of things, ya know? How about it Chambers?"

Chris scoffed. "You're stupider than you look," he said. "You really think I'd go against my brother?"

"Well from what we hear, honor isn't big with you boys," Cooley said.

"You heard wrong Cooley," Chris said. I smirked a little, letting my arm drape around Chris' shoulders. Chris smirked a little at this too. "Why don't you and your apes leave? Grocery stores are no place for animals," he said.

Cooley showed no emotion, only shook his head and left, his friends following him.

I let out a little bit of a laugh and hugged Chris quickly before running my hand over his short hair and pushing him away playfully.

He smirked and stuck his tongue out at me before grabbing the cereal he wanted and tossing it in the cart.

I just laughed and went to pay for everything with Chris before we went back to his house, the party less than four hours away.

-

AN: I'm sooooo sorry it took so long for this. College is kicking my ass.

Much love to all who read.


	12. Beers, Kisses and Parties

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series, which I FINALLY named!

Please no flames. Don't like slash, don't read, that simple.

-

-Ace's POV-

The house was filled with people, which meant the party was a huge success, of course. I looked around and spotted Eyeball sitting on the couch with two girls, chatting them up, getting numbers, his arms wrapped around their shoulders casually. He looked up and caught my eye before winking subtly and going back to his conversation.

I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face. I continued scanning the crowds, greeting those I knew, patting my fellow Cobras on the back. Finally my eyes fell on Chris, who was standing on the stairs, his arms draped over the banister, a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He took a drag as he too scanned the scene, probably checking to see that nothing was broken or damaged yet. I smirked and walked towards him, going up the stairs and standing on the same step, putting my arms around him and resting my hands on the banister. He blew smoke out of his mouth as he offered me the cigarette. I took a drag and held it away from him. He turned to look at me and I took my chance. I pushed my lips against his, passing some of the smoke between us before pulling away. It was a small, quick kiss but exactly what I needed and judging from the relaxed look on his face he needed it too. Smiling I passed the cigarette back before stealing his beer and taking a sip.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as his eyes went back to the crowd.

"My friends," he said so quietly that I barely heard it.

Still holding the beer in my left hand I turned him around by placing my right hand on his hip and making him spin to face me, my right hand then sliding up his body to rest on his cheek. "They know where to find you," I say before kissing his forehead and handing the beer back, stepping down one stair. He smiles and nods, following me down the stairs. He goes to talk to Eyeball who has called him over, the girls looking interested in the younger Chambers brother while I go to talk to some of the guys who I caught eyeing me.

"Got a problem boys?" I ask. Those around us went silent and soon the silence has dispersed around the entire house, everyone silent. There were times when I loved my image because it made everyone shut 

up when I spoke and times when I hated it for the same reason. This was one of the times I knew I'd end up hating it.

"No," said one, looking scared of me which made me smirk a little. Eyeball and Chris had come over to stand behind me and just knowing they were there made me stand a little straighter.

"You sure?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn.

The last one, a big guy I'd only seen around town a few times took a breath. "Well, yeah," he said.

I raised one eyebrow and looked at him. "And what would that be?" I asked. His two friends stepped back, obviously wanting no part in the situation.

"We saw you," he said quietly although the silence throughout the house gave away his words just as easily. I didn't verbally question his meaning, just crossed my arms and tilted my head a little. "We saw you with that kid," he said waving one arm in Chris' direction. "A minute ago, we saw you two."

I froze. Although outside I looked cool, calm and collected on the inside I was freaking out. "And what did you see me and Chris doing that has caused you to stare so much?" I asked, challenging him.

One of his friends placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, forget it," he said. But the bigger man wouldn't let it go.

"On the stairs…you know what I saw," he said, not wanting to say it. I could practically see Chris swallow nervously as Eyeball looks at him then at me. I turned to look at Chris who looked nervous and Eyeball who was confused and curious at the same time.

I walked over to Chris and placed on hand on his shoulder and neck. I leaned down and whispered, so quietly to ensure that no one could hear but Chris. "I guess everyone would find out eventually." Chris stiffened a little and looked at me, his eyes a little wider.

"Ace, you don't have to…." He said.

I smiled, actually smiled at him and was about to say something when the front door opened and everyone turned to see who it was. Lachance, Duchamp and Tessio walked in, freezing in the doorway when they realized that everyone was looking at them.

"Hey guys," Chris said softly. The three of them just looked scared as they surveyed the crowd.

"Well hello boys," I said as I left Chris and walked over to them, ushering them inside and closing the door. "You're just in time," I said as I passed through them and stood in front of my accuser.

"In time for what?" Duchamp asks.



I turn to look at him and smirk. "For the great reveal," I say, smirking more. I motion to my accuser. "Big boy here was just saying he saw Chris and me earlier, trying to challenge me or black mail me I suppose. But what he didn't count on," I say before walking over and wrapping one arm around Chris, looking at everyone in the room. "Is me willing to tell it myself."

Chris is still looking a little scared, especially with his friends there now but he leans into my touch a little.

"What he saw and what I'm surprised no one else did was a simple action, a moment between Chris and me," I say smirking a little.

"Chris," Lachance says tentatively. "What did he see?"

Chris looks around the room before looking only at me. Slowly, the glint returns to his eyes and I can't keep the smirk off my face. "This," Chris says as he offers me the cigarette, holding it for me. I take a drag and hold it in, knowing everyone is watching. Chris nods his consent and I lean my head down, our lips crashing together in a quick but intense kiss before I pull back, both of us blowing the shared smoke out of our mouths.

A few gasps are heard but they are nothing compared to what is shouted.

"I knew it!" yells my accuser. "I knew you two were a pair of fucking faggots!"

I turn quickly and lock my eyes on him. Without thinking twice I release my arms from around Chris and lunge forward, grabbing the guy by the front of his shirt and tugging him towards me, turning and pinning him to the wall.

"You got a problem with me?" I ask, glaring at him, a scowl on my face.

"You're a fucking homo," he spits.

I let out a short, menacing laugh before grabbing a handful of hair and smashing his head against the wall. I hear a scuffle behind me and when I'm done with my short but effective beat down I turn and see that Chris and Eyeball have my accuser's friends pinned to the ground and then I see something truly shocking. Lachance, Duchamp and Tessio are blocking the rest of the party from advancing.

Grabbing the bigger guy by his shirt I drag him over to the front door and toss him outside, Chris and Eyeball doing the same to his friends. Turning I look at everyone else in the house.

"Anyone else got a problem?" I ask.

No one says anything, backing up a little.

"Good," I say as I grab Chris by the hand and pull him to me, kissing him briefly. Someone turns on the radio again and the party starts all over. The world fades except for Chris and I, Eyeball laughing and going back to his girls while Chris' friends stare. They'll get an explanation later because for now all I want to do is share the night with Chris.



AN: I'm sorry it took so long, school is hard and I didn't know exactly where I wanted this to go. Hope it was worth the wait!


	13. The Truth Comes Out When Beer is There

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series, which I FINALLY named!

Please no flames. Don't like slash, don't read, that simple.

-

-Chris' POV-

The party had cleared out, especially the ones that caused their bit of trouble. I looked at Ace and couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and winked as Gordie, Teddy and Vern walked over to me.

"Are my glasses broken? Or did I just see you making out with Ace?" Teddy asked, his voice getting higher as he spoke.

"Uhm…" I began, unsure what to say. "Well your glasses aren't broken."

"Holy Jesus," Vern said. "You're a homo, Chris?"

I tripped over my words, trying to find the proper way to respond. "You're damn right he is," said Ace coming over and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I laughed a bit as he nipped at my ear, smiling against my skin. "So boys," Ace continued. "Why don't you drink up and hang out with us? Beers are on us and while you drink you can get used to the idea of Chris and me." With that Ace kissed me before smirking and walking off, back over to Eyeball.

I turned back to the group and smiled. "I need a drink," Teddy said as he walked off towards the cooler that held the beers.

"Me too," Vern said, following Teddy. Gordie shrugged and followed. I felt my stomach turn, watching my friends walk away from me.

-

-Ace's POV-

About an hour after the party died down Gordie, Teddy and Vern were drunk and Chris was sitting on the couch, arms across his chest. I thought about checking on him when Gordie walked over and sat down next to him. I kept my eyes on them as I sipped my beer and took a drag of my cigarette. Eyeball came up and leaned on the wall next to me, his eyes following mine to the couch.



"Don't tell me you're jealous of Lachance," Eyeball said quietly to me. I didn't respond because I knew it was true. "Come on Ace, Chris isn't a dumbass; he's got you, why the hell would he want Lachance?"

I thought about that for a minute, my eyes locked on Chris and Lachance on the couch. Lachance was leaning into Chris, talking and smiling. Chris was just looking at him, his arms now unfolded but his jaw was clenched. Lachance kept talking and Chris kept staring and I felt my blood boil when Chris pushed a piece of Lachance's hair from his eyes.

Looking at Eyeball, feeling my stomach turn I said, "He wanted Lachance first, I was the consolation prize." With that I took another swig of my beer and walked away, heading into the kitchen.

After a few minutes of quietly steaming I thought all of them had passed out from too much beer but then something shattered the silence.

A loud crack and "What the fuck!?"

I jumped up and ran back into the living room.

Chris was standing, fists clenched, eyes blazing a hole through Lachance's head who was currently on the floor, hand over his cheek.

-

-Chris' POV-

I pushed some hair away from Gordie's face. "Your hair is getting too long Gord-o," I said. "You should get a haircut."

Gordie smiled at me. "I never thought you'd," he swallowed. "Never thought you'd be with a guy, Chris."

I laughed a bit. "Me neither Gordie," I said.

He smiled goofily and I couldn't help but find it adorable. "Remember the day in the tree house," he said.

"Which day, Gordie? We're always there," I said.

"The day you told me you were gay. And that I was the one you liked…"

I froze, not liking where this was going. "What about it."

"I've been thinking about it lately. Remember when I tried to tell you that one day I might feel the same?"



"Yeah but we both know that's not going to happen Gordie, besides I'm okay now," I said, trying to laugh it off.

"But what if I don't want to be alone forever? Can that day be now?" Gordie asked.

"Gordie you won't be alone forever. You'll find some chick who loves you and you'll get married and have kids and be a famous writer and you'll forget all about this crap."

Gordie leaned forward and kissed me.

I was in shock for a second before I pulled back. He smiled goofily and without thinking I pulled back and punched him square in the jaw, standing up as he fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?" I yelled. Ace and Eyeball came running back into the living room but I didn't care. "What the fuck, Gordie? You think just because I wanted you before and because you're drunk and afraid that you'll never grow a pair and land a chick you think you can say that shit? Do that? And what'd you expect, Lachance? For me to just fall into your arms and let you have what you want until you woke up tomorrow hung-over and remembering that you're _straight?!"_

Gordie looked confused, staring between me and everyone else in the room. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. "I can't believe you, Lachance. You're so fucking afraid of never being loved you figured I'd just fall in love with you because you wanted me to?"

I felt arms come around me and jumped. They tightened and I looked back, seeing Ace's face, a frown set on his features but not an angry frown, a sad one. He lifted me off the ground and carried me upstairs to my room and dropped me on the bed. I could hear everyone leaving downstairs, Teddy and Vern being ordered by Eyeball to take Gordie somewhere to sleep the beer off.

"What the fuck is his problem?" I asked, practically yelling, frustrated tears coming to my eyes. I hit the mattress and pillows, my anger and confusion all coming out in a rage. I kept hitting them until Ace caught my wrist and spun me around.

He pinned me down to the bed, lying across me as we locked eyes. "Chris stop hitting everything in sight. Let him sleep it off and forget about it," he said quietly and if it wasn't for the fact that he'd been amazingly sweet to me lately I'd be afraid that it was a threat.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "He says he wants to try and be with me because he doesn't want to be alone and kisses me and you're just going to let it go?" I yelled.

He pressed harder, pinning my arms down tighter and I could feel the circulation in my hands fading. "He's afraid." Ace said shortly.

"Of what? No one ever giving a shit about him?" I asked.



"Yes!" Ace yelled. I froze and looked up at him. "He's scared that if I have you he has no one. Duchamp and Tessio may hit each other and screw around a lot but they're always together and it was always you and him. If I have you, if it's you and me and Duchamp and Tessio who has Lachance got?"

I sighed and looked up at Ace. "So what do I do?" I asked.

"Talk to him tomorrow. When he's sober," Ace said. I nodded and Ace let go of my hands, sliding to lay down across me, his weight not crushing me but pressing me down into the mattress all the same. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled against his skin, my lips beneath his ear. We fell asleep like that, half of Ace's body across mine, my face buried against his shoulder, a smile hidden there.


	14. The Morning After

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series, which I FINALLY named!

Please no flames. Don't like slash, don't read, that simple.

-

-Gordie's POV-

My head was pounding when I woke up the next morning. I groaned and rolled over in my bed frowning because the mattress was harder than I remembered. I opened my eyes a bit and my frown grew out of confusion. I wasn't in my bed at home; I was in the tree house, lying on the wooden floor. How the hell did I get here?

Sitting up and placing a hand on my pounding forehead I looked around. Vern was asleep in the corner and Teddy in a chair. Turning my head I had to shield my eyes as the sunlight from the little window snuck in. "What the fuck happened?" I asked out loud.

"You got drunk," came Teddy's voice. His eyes were still closed but his body position had changed a little.

"So that's why my head is pounding?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I bet your jaw isn't feeling too great either," Vern added as he sat up and opened his eyes.

"But…" I began.

"Chamber's nearly took your head off last night," Teddy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Maybe because you hit on me and kissed me."

I froze, my heart stopping for a few moments before turning to look at Chris whose upper half was poking through the trap door of the tree house. "Hey Gord-o," he says.

"Hey," I respond, my throat dry and scratchy.

"Guys, can I talk to Gordie for a minute?" he asks, looking at Teddy and Vern. They nod and stand silently as Chris makes his way up into the tree house and they slip out through the trap door and down the ladder.



My heart is beating fast as Chris sits on the floor across from me and I'm scared of what he's going to say.

-Chris' POV-

"Gordie, man, we have to talk," I say, pulling my knees up to me and looking at him. He just nods. "I'm sorry about hitting you," I add.

"From what I remember I deserve it," he responds, not willing to meet my eyes.

"Gordie look at me," I plead. He lifts his head slowly and takes what seems like forever to focus his gaze on me. "You know why I hit you so could you explain to me why you did that shit last night?"

Gordie takes a deep breath and looks out the window for a few moments. "There's no real reason, Chris. You're right; I'm scared of being alone. You've got Ace now, Teddy and Vern have got each other, so who do I have?" he asks.

"Me," I respond.

"But you're with Ace," he says, his voice cracking a little.

"Yeah I'm with Ace but me being with Ace isn't the end of us being friends, at least it doesn't have to be," I say, locking my eyes on Gordie. "It's up to you, man," I say. "I'm still gonna be your friend Gord-o, but only if you want me around. If you don't want me around cause I'm a fag, cause I dig guys, cause I'm with Ace then just say so and I won't come around anymore."

"I don't want that," Gordie says hurriedly.

"Then I'll still be around. And like I said last night, you'll get a girl, I promise man."

"And if I don't?" he asks.

I laugh. "If you don't I'm sure there's plenty of other guys out there who find you attractive. Gordie's face scrunches up a bit, not out of disgust but out of confusion over the idea that some guys other than me may find him attractive. We both laugh and I place my arm around his shoulders. "Come on Gord-o, let's go find Teddy and Vern and get ourselves into some trouble," I say.

Gordie chuckles a bit as we stand and go down the ladder. Teddy and Vern are up ahead and as we catch up to them I drop my arm from around his shoulders and the four of us walk back into town.

AN: Sorry it took so long. I just didn't know how to have things in this chapter. I'm not too please with this but I had to post something for all of you wonderful people who still read this.


	15. Worry

AN: Minor slash so if you don't like, don't read. Stephen King owns them. I just bow down to him and Rob Reiner. Will switch POVs.

This "one shot" has mutated into a series, which I FINALLY named!

Please no flames. Don't like slash, don't read, that simple.

-

-Ace's POV-

I woke up this morning and looked around, feeling slightly confused as I try to sort it all out in my head. My room? No, not even my house—the Chambers' house. Eyeball's room…no—Chris'…shit what happened last night?

I sit up then everything rushes back to me. The party, the fight with that big fat ass, Lachance hitting on Chris—my stomach clenches in fear—Chris hitting Lachance—my stomach eases a little. I then remember dragging Chris up here to cool off then falling asleep here together. I smirk a little and look around, frowning when I realize he isn't there.

I jump up and run to the stairs, jumping down more than half of them and turning quickly to run into the kitchen. No eggs, no toast, no pancakes and most importantly no Chris. I frown and look around, seeing Eyeball on the couch. In two steps I'm over to him and shaking him awake.

"Huh...ughh go away man…"  
"Eyeball, where's your brother?"  
"Huh?" Eyeball says sitting up slowly, running a hand through his hair.  
"Chris, your little brother, the guy I was making out with last night…"  
"He's not with you?" Eyeball asks sitting up straight, wide awake now.  
"No."  
"Fuck. You don't think…" Eyeball and I lock eyes, remembering the guys from last night. They could still be sore about the fight and Chris out on his own or even with his group of friends is a sitting duck. We grab our coats and run out the door, jumping in my car and taking off, the front door still closing as my tires squeal.

-

-Chris' POV-

Me and the guys ended up going to the corner store for some cokes and food before heading back to the tree house. We decided it was best to lay low today and just play cards and bull shit. It felt like old times but I could feel the other guys looking at me. I knew they had questions about me and Ace but I decided to let them ask on their own time.

When it was getting close to dinner and the other guys had to go home I figured I should too, Ace and Eyeball couldn't cook for shit anyway. I walked with Gordie to his house and we gave each other some skin before he went inside and I kept walking towards home. The entire way I couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me but whenever I looked over my shoulder there was no one there so I figured I was just being paranoid.

When I got home Eyeball and Ace were nowhere to be found so I went into the kitchen and began searching through the fridge and pantry for something to cook for dinner.

-

-Eyeball's POV-

I gripped the steering wheel tightly as we pulled into the gas station and parked next to the pump. I looked over at Ace whose eyes were unfocused as he stared out through the windshield. I sighed and jumped out, going around to pump the gas. Ace just sat there and I could tell he was worried. Hell, everyone could see something was wrong simply because I was driving Ace's car.

We hadn't been able to find Chris all day and the thought of those homo hating assholes finding my little brother scared the shit out of me. Once we had gas and paid I jumped back in the driver's seat and headed home, not knowing where else to look.

When we pulled up to the house I could see a few lights on and in mere seconds Ace and I were running inside.

"Hey!" came a voice from the kitchen. Ace and I froze for just a second before running in there. Chris stood there at the table, putting down a third plate of food. "Where have you two-"

Ace had rushed over and grabbed Chris by the shirt and pinned him against the wall. "Where the fuck have you been all day?" Ace yelled.

Chris' eyes were huge in shock and fear. I could see his muscles tighten and prayed that this wouldn't turn into a fight in the middle of the kitchen.

"Do you have any idea what we went through today?" Ace screamed.  
"I…uh—I was with…I mean-" Chris began, trying to explain.  
"Christ! Don't do that you little shit!" Ace let him go and ran a hand through his hair, pacing a little.  
"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, looking from Ace then over to me.  
"We thought that you went out and got grabbed by those ass holes from last night," I said, sighing and collapsing into a chair.  
"We couldn't find you all day!" Ace screamed.  
Chris frowned. "I was at the tree house…" he said slowly.

Both Ace and I cursed and hung our heads. We didn't think he'd be there with the other guys all day, we figured he'd go talk to Lachance at his house then come back. Chris walked over and placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, trying to make Ace turn around and face him.

Ace did turn around slowly, his eyes closed and shoulders slumped. "You were that worried about me?" Chris asked quietly. Ace nodded. Chris sighed and tugged Ace towards the table. "Eat, both of you."

It was only then that I looked at the plate in front of me. Chicken and potatoes. My stomach growled and I realized that we hadn't eaten all day. Ace put his head in his hands, his eyes focusing on the plate before him for a moment. He sighed and picked up his fork and began eating slowly, Chris doing the same.

I did too and while we all ate in silence I realized that this was the first time I had seen Ace that worried about anyone else. I smiled to myself while the sounds of our utensils clicked and clacked against the plates.

--

AN: Sorry it took so long. I had the first half of this chapter written then school got in the way but now that school is over I have some time to write. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. Much love.


End file.
